


Advice

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [38]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: Lea goes to Isa for advice on Comets newest tentative addition to the family.





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> shyrstyne: i love writing from isa's perspective a lot tbh. and im sorry but i can't write isa without bringing up his raging crush on lea XD. every time i just want to pick them up and shake them both for being dense.

Isa sits on the clocktower. His ice cream is long gone, just the stick remaining, sticking out between his fingers. He’s not doing anything, just sitting back, enjoying the soft warmth of the sun on his skin.

It’s good, he decides, to just.. Take a moment like this. Nothing needing to be done. Nowhere to be. Just him and the wind rolling past his ears.

There’s a shuffle of fabric, and someone sits next to him. The soft sigh tells him it’s Lea. He feels the smile slipping onto his face at that.

They sit quietly.

“We’re so fucking lucky, you know that right?” Lea says, taking a bite out of his ice cream. Isa hums in agreement.

“Xion told me you were looking out for them while you were under Xehanort’s thumb.”

Ah, Isa thinks. They’re going to have this conversation now are they? He supposes they’ve waited long enough.

“I don’t know if I would say that.”

“Oh don’t be modest, asshole.” Lea slaps his shoulder with the back of his hand. Isa shrugs.

“Truthfully, I did some, but it wasn’t much. I mostly just tried to keep them out of his direct gaze, and give them the chance to return to you. It was their choice to actually do so, I only set the pieces in motion.”

“That still matters, doofus.” Lea shakes his head. “And the berserker lessons were, what? Bonus?”

“You wouldn't have gotten them back if they perished in the process, now would you? They are a capable keyblade wielder in their own right, but until they came in contact with Sora again their heart was incomplete, and I wished to give them every advantage I could.”

“... Why didn’t you just. Come back, Isa? Bring them with you?”

Isa doesn’t answer right away. Lea doesn’t push.

“There were a lot of reasons.” Is what he says eventually. “Some I’ve already told you. I was privy to a few of Xehanorts backup plans for losses amongst the ranks and I.. Well I thought it best to remain where I was.”

“And die?”

“I was still technically a nobody, we both knew there was a chance I could reform whole again.”

“And just as much chance you wouldn’t.” Lea’s voice is hard.

“It was a risk I was willing to take. I _had_ that chance. The replica’s are uncertain. You assuredly wouldn’t have. Most amongst you would not. It was simple math.”

Lea tsks under his breath, looking away, munching on his bar aggressively.

Isa sighs.

He knows they still have a lot to work through. But he misses being able to get through a conversation without someone getting mad.

Apparently some of that must have shown on his face somehow, because Lea pauses to look at him, and then sighs himself.

“Look, Isa, I won’t say it’s okay, because it’s not, but.. I understand where you’re coming from. I just don’t like it, is all.”

Isa huffs a laugh. “If it makes you feel any better, I have no intent to pull any such death defying plan again.”

“It does, Isa. It really does.”

They sit in silence. Lea finishes his bar.

Isa resists the urge to place a hand on his.

“Hey, mind if I ask you a strange question?”

“Not at all.”

“There was a kid named Vanitas on your side, wasn’t there?”

Curious, Isa glances over at Lea.

“Yes, why?”

“I was talking with Ventus and Sora the other day. Came up, something about him and Ventus used to be the same person? And he looked like Sora? Just wanted to know if you knew anything else about him.” Lea’s posture has gone so deliberately casual it’s forced. Isa knows something’s up, but isn’t quite sure what.

“Why would I know anything more than that?”

“Well he was on your team.”

“That doesn’t mean we spoke. I think Xion talked to him more than I ever did.” And in truth Xion had not spoken much at all during that time, only partially complete as they were.

Lea sticks the empty popsicle in his mouth, muttering something unintelligible around it. Isa looks at him curiously.

“Lea, why the sudden interest?”

“I told you, it came up. Got curious.”

“ _Lea._ ”

Lea gives him those sad puppy eyes, but Isa holds his ground. _Either tell me or admit you can’t, Lea_ , he thinks.

“... Comet picked up a kid. They’ve been taking care of him and letting him stay at the bar.”

Isa raises his brow.

“His name is Vanitas and he looks a hell of a lot like Sora.” He finishes, plucking the stick from between his teeth and pointing it at Isa. “Look you can’t- you can’t tell anyone okay? I know it sounds bad, but I think Comet’s right, he’s just a lost kid that needs somewhere to stay right now.”

Isa closes his eyes. Counts to ten.

“You want to know more about him, get a better feel for who he might be.” He says finally.

“Some, maybe, but what little I hear from Ven and Sora just… doesn’t sounds much like the kid sleeping in the back room that doesn’t know what sliced tomatoes are.”

Isa hums.

“I’m afraid I don’t have much insight for you. He kept his own counsel, and rarely interacted with any of the others, least of all myself.”

“Ah it’s okay. Was worth a shot.” He flops backwards, laying on the brickwork with his hands pillowing his head and feet dangling over the edge. He sighs again, closing his eyes.

“What am I gonna do. I want to take them at their word, but… Ven and Sora said his last words to them were that he’d never turn away from the Darkness. It worries me, Isa.”

Isa casts his gaze over Lea’s lounging form. The seriousness of the conversation does not stop him from appreciating how absurdly handsome he is. It’s only a moment, and then he reminds himself that they are discussing Lea’s datemate and the stray they’ve taken in. He tries not to let lingering jealousy colour his tone.

“I cannot tell you one way or the other.” He answers honestly. “It seems as though only time will tell.”

“He didn’t know there were different types of salad! Or meat beyond sandwich meat! As far as we can tell he’s literally been living off whatever he could steal for stars know how long, and he has no idea what any of it is! It’s depressing!” He throws his arms in the air, emphasizing his point. He lets them fall after with a disgusted ‘ugh’ noise.

“Well, at least you already have some practice at being a mentor figure.” The only reason Isa refrains from using the word ‘father’ is because he doesn’t want Lea to leave just yet.

Lea groans. Then perks up.

“Speaking of, Roxas and Xion and Comet and I are doing movie night this weekend. Comet’s warned Vanitas there’s company so he can introduce himself on his own terms but I think he’s just going to make himself scarce. You want to come though?”

He looks into the earnest face of his best friend. Wonders how much of it will be spent being the third wheel. Lea grins, wide and open and friendly and oh _stars_ he’s weak to it.

“That sounds lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> lea: so like. evil kid staying at our place probably isn't evil  
> isa: it would hypocritical to express any kind of disbeleif right now, if this is sincere then he deserves this chance as much as the rest of us  
> isa: ~~but please be careful~~


End file.
